Non-Canon Pairings Oneshots
by Hunter Felix
Summary: Series of oneshots about random noncanonical pairings in DC.
1. Sato x Conan

Sato Miwako was pretending to be busy, shuffling through the papers on her desk, cupping her chin with her hand, mumbling nonsense to herself. She glanced one more time at the young teen beside her, carefully to not be caught looking. Fortunately for her, Conan Edogawa was concentrating on reading the newspaper.

He frequented the Tokyo Police HQ to solve cases or just hang out and everybody welcomed him since they already thought of him as part of the Police Force. He was treated like any normal officer in the building.

Sato stole another quick side glance at Conan. He had grown into a handsome young man since the first time they met. He was now only about a few inches shorter than her, and he looked like a younger, cuter version of Kudo Shinichi.

Conan put down his newspaper, and reclined on his chair. He looked at officer Sato and asked, "Do you have something to ask me?"

"What do you mean?" Sato asked, avoiding looking in his eyes.

"You've been standing there for the past twenty five minutes, mumbling to yourself and looking at me." Conan replied, cocking an eyebrow.

The older woman blushed and looked away, trying to think up an excuse.

"Um..." she stuttered, laughing nervously and shoved a hand in her pocket, the other reaching to scratch the back of her hand. Her fingers unexpectedly brushed something inside, and she pulled out two tickets to Tropical Land. She had forgotten to hand them to Chiba and Naeko.

"Um...Are you free this Sunday?" Saro tentatively asked Conan and held the tickets up.

Conan's blue eyes were wide open. He then cleared his throat and stood up from his chair, regaining composure.

"Sure," he shrugged, "I'm done with the paperwork from the last case anyways."

Sato handed him a ticket, and Conan took it.

"Don't be late!" she grinned, and walked away. She stopped at the front of the office door to turn around and wave at Conan, a big smile on her face, and Conan waved back, showing a smile of his own.


	2. Shinichi x Eisuke

A knock could be heard in the Kudou mansion. Shinichi had been sleeping when he opened the door, and his hair was a mess.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Hey Shinichi!" exclaimed Eisuke, smiling.

"Come in." groggily said Shinichi, still half-asleep.

"Were you sleeping?" Eisuke asked as he took of his shoes and walked past him, to the library. "It's past noon!" he added. He raised himself up on the tip of his toes to reach a book that caught his interest.

"I stayed up all night working on this murder case." Shinichi explained, yawning, as he went to help the smaller teen.

Suddenly, Eisuke yelped and tripped backward. Fortunately, Shinichi had been already standing behind him and caught him. Eisuke found himself leaning back on the taller teen's chest, his hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" asked Shinichi from behind.

"...Thanks." Eisuke replied, not moving.

Shinichi could see he was blushing.

After a few seconds of silence, Shinichi wrapped one arm around Eisuke and reach up for a book with the other.

"Is this the book you were trying to get?" Shinichi asked.

Eisuke nodded, too embarassed to say anything, and Shinichi simply handed him the book, chuckling at the smaller boy's tomato-red face.


	3. Heiji x Ran

"Hey, nee-chan!" Heiji Hattori yelled as he stepped into the Mouro Detective Agency office.

"Hattori-kun?" asked Ran Mouri. She suddenly stepped out from the kitchen. "Conan-kun isn't here today," she said, "he's gone camping with Professor Agasa and his friends."

She was wearing an apron, chopsticks in one hand, and a pot lid in the other hand. "Dad isn't here either. He's to a Yoko Okino concert." she added.

"I'm actually here to see you today, nee-chan." replied Hattori.

Ran was surprised. Hattori was always looking for Conan whenever he came to Tokyo, and nobody else.

Her confused expression quickly turned into a small smile, "Sit down, I'll make some tea." she said, and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Alright." Heiji sat down cross legged.

Heiji had been looking out the window, staring at clouds, when a loud crashing sound surprised him. "Nee-chan?" he got up and ran towards where the sound rang from. When he arrived, he saw a broken glass cup and Ran on her knees, sobbing. "Nee-chan, are you alright?" he asked, but Heiji already knew something was wrong.

He crouched behind her, grabbed her shoulders. As he gently turned her around, Ran pounced in his arms, still crying.

"Sorry..." Hiccup. "It's just... Shinichi..." Another hiccup. "I don't-"

Heiji cut her off by hugging her tightly, and he buried his face on top of her head. The girl just hugged him back. He let her cry a minute or so, before letting her go, propping himself on one elbow. Heiji's right hand delicately caressed Ran's cheek. Ran looked up at him, her eyes still red from crying, not understanding the boy's gentle gesture.

"I won't abandon you, nee-chan." he declared. He carefully leaned forward, tilted his head slightly to the side, eyes slowly closing, and stopped with just a few millimeters between them, their noses almost touching. Ran snaked a hand behind Heiji's head to help herself heave forward and crash her lips against his. Heiji was thrown down on the floor.

Less than a second later, Heiji broke the kiss. "Ouch!" he screamed, and sat up. Ran sat up with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, tears in her eyes still visible.

"I got glass shards on my back!" he replied as he tried to reach behind him.


End file.
